


My Life, My Joy, My Food

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gorou offers to help Shinji learn some new skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life, My Joy, My Food

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Kamen Rider Kink Meme. This takes place at some point after ep. 27.

Clutching the plastic bag tightly, Shinji jogged up the steps to the house, trying to pretend he wasn't at all intimidated. But Gorou had invited him as a thank you for the gyoza recipe, so even Kitaoka couldn't complain, right? He nodded firmly as he pushed the doorbell.

Gorou answered almost immediately and ushered him in with a gesture.

"I brought my ingredients," Shinji said, holding out the bag and trying to look at Kitaoka's desk out of the corner of his eye.

"He's in court," Gorou said as he took the bag.

Shinji grinned. Gorou didn't take the bait, leading him to the kitchen, which had knives and cutting boards and pots and pans all neatly laid out and ready on the counter.

Carefully, Gorou removed each ingredient from the bag and inspected it. Shinji held his breath as each item was laid in a tidy row between the cutting boards.

At last, Gorou put down the last package of beef and nodded. "Good."

"Whew." Shinji gave an exaggerated sigh of relief and Gorou gave him one of his tiny smiles, making Shinji's stomach do a flip. Hoping it didn't show on his face, he said, "Okay, let's get cooking."

With economical movements, Gorou divided the ingredients for Shinji's chosen dish into the various steps. "Chop everything first."

Shinji picked up the knife in front of him, watching as Gorou sliced the beef thinly. He managed a decent job with his own piece and Gorou nodded as they put the beef aside in a bowl and washed knives and boards carefully with hot soapy water.

Next, Gorou picked up a daikon and reduced it easily to matchsticks. Bottom lip caught between his teeth, Shinji tried to imitate his smooth movements, but within moments he had a pile that looked like a child cutting paper with blunt scissors. "Wow, that's not what I was trying to do," Shinji said, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand.

Gorou tilted his head. "Slower," he suggested.

Moving with deliberation, Shinji tried again, but now the pile looked like a slightly older child cutting with grownup scissors.

Gorou handed him a new daikon but instead of making another suggestion, he stood behind Shinji, leaning in close. Face close to Shinji's ear, Gorou said, "Pick up the knife."

Almost afraid to move, Shinji picked up the knife, nearly dropping it when Gorou wrapped his own hand around Shinji's. "Um..."

"Cut."

Holding the daikon down with his left hand and both of their right hands on the knife, Shinji carefully moved the knife toward the daikon. Gorou shook his head, the movement causing his wisp of a beard to brush against Shinji's cheek, tickling him. "Too indecisive."

Shinji took a deep breath and they moved the knife together toward the daikon, Gorou making adjustments to the angle. "Now turn the daikon. Farther."

"Oh," Shinji said with delight as matchsticks came out from under the knife. "I think I see. That's so much better."

Gorou nodded and this time his cheek brushed through Shinji's hair and it was all Shinji could do to keep breathing. It felt like all the air was rushing out of his lungs.

They kept slicing, Gorou's warm hand never leaving his, Shinji's shoulder bumping against Gorou's chest. It was almost hypnotic once he got the hang of it, Shinji thought vaguely. Chop chop chop, blood rushing out of his head, leaving him lightheaded, his lungs and stomach feeling tight and strange. When was the last time someone touched him and it wasn't a punch or kick? 

They moved on to carrots and Shinji was beginning to worry a little that without Gorou's hand on his, he would just drop the knife. He was also a lot worried that Gorou would notice the obvious bulge in his pants, but there wasn't much he could do about that at the moment.

Some interminable time later, Gorou let him put the knife down, but he didn't move away. Shinji stood still, eyes closed as he tried to calm down. Gorou's chuckle in his ear was the final straw and Shinji whimpered softly.

Strong hands on his shoulders turned him around.

"Open your eyes," Gorou said.

Shinji obeyed and looked up at Gorou. "Um, I'm, er, I didn't mean, that is—"

"It's okay," Gorou said, giving him another one of those strange smiles.

Shinji found himself mesmerized, staring at Gorou's lips. Which were getting closer.

Closing his eyes again, Shinji reveled as Gorou brushed their lips together, first gently, then firmly. The first touch of a tongue on his lips made him jump, but he opened his mouth eagerly. Shinji grabbed onto Gorou's hips like a lifeline, trying to keep his knees from collapsing as he leaned back against the counter.

Gorou's hands slid from his shoulders down to his waist. Shinji gasped into the kiss as they rubbed against each other, feeling like he was already ready to explode. He pulled back, trying to catch his breath.

Brows furrowed in concern, Gorou waited, not letting go, but not moving either.

"I just need a minute. Er, if you were planning to go on. I need time so things don't finish up too quickly."

Gorou smirked at him, the fingers on his hips pushing up his shirt and gently rubbing at the skin just above his waist. "Really?"

"That's..." Shinji swallowed hard. "Not helping."

"I'm usually very helpful."

"But not right now?" Shinji grinned at him, catching his breath.

"Not about this."

"I can believe that. I can believe a lot right now."

"Sensei won't be back for at least an hour. Probably more." Gorou's smirk widened.

"I definitely would like to believe that."

Slowly, Gorou took Shinji's hand, tugging him out of the kitchen and up a set of steps. Shinji wasn't paying much attention to where they were going, too busy trying to calm his body down.

It wasn't until he found himself on his back on the softest bed he'd ever felt in his life that Shinji looked around. Eyes widening, he took in the enormous mirror, the fancy wooden furniture, and the paintings on the walls. "Um, isn't this—"

Gorou silenced him with a kiss, along with a thigh pressed between his legs. Shinji gave up on words as he arched up against both kiss and thigh. So much for calming down, he thought as he pushed up Gorou's shirt and tweaked his nipples. That got him a moan from Gorou, which was satisfying. No reason to let him have all the fun...

They took a moment to pull off shirts and Shinji yanked Gorou down so he could nip at his ear and suck on his throat.

Gorou's hands were already busy on both of their pants, so Shinji concentrated on lifting his hips and touching as much of Gorou as he could reach.

When they were finally both naked, Gorou slid down the bed and looked back up at Shinji, the question obvious on his face. Shinji could only nod, more turned on than he could remember being in a while, as Gorou took hold of his dick and licked a stripe up the underside. "Gah," Shinji said, squirming.

Shinji closed his eyes and shook as Gorou slid his mouth over his dick, his tongue moving gently around as he did so. It felt really good. It felt amazing. It was pretty much the best thing ever. 

Gorou laughed, the vibrations making it even better, which was when Shinji realized he'd been talking aloud. He couldn't help laughing too, changing to a groan as Gorou did something with his mouth that was indescribable and then Shinji wasn't thinking any longer, just feeling.

One flailing hand managed to grab Gorou's head and Shinji ran shaking fingers through his hair, while the other hand dug into the soft sheets beneath him.

The orgasm was a relief and Shinji vaguely thought he might have yelled something, but as his body slowly relaxed, it didn't seem worth worrying about. Distantly, he was aware of Gorou crawling back up the bed and Shinji lifted his head so he could catch Gorou for a kiss. "Gimme a second," he managed to say.

One side of Gorou's mouth quirked up in amusement as Shinji laboriously rolled on his side facing Gorou. 

Eyeing Gorou's toned body with appreciation, Shinji took a breath and focused. It was only fair, after all, and besides, he had to prove his skill was at least equal in this arena. Sliding the arm he was lying on under Gorou's neck, Shinji pulled him in for another, longer kiss.

His free hand dusted across Gorou's cheek, down his neck, across his shoulder, and lightly brushed his side. Shinji smiled into the kiss at the shiver that resulted, running a foot up the inside of Gorou's thigh as high as he could.

Shinji pulled back for a moment so he could roll Gorou onto his back and scoot over so he was pressed against his side. His hand ghosting around the very hard dick, Shinji bit Gorou's ear gently, pressed kisses down his jaw and neck, and slid down far enough to lick Gorou's nipple.

Gorou grabbed his head and pulled him down, confirming Shinji's suspicions. He allowed Gorou to manhandle him, sucking on the nipple and finally moving his hand to grasp Gorou's erection. 

Gorou made an inarticulate pleased sound, one hand moving to Shinji's hair and one grabbing at his back. Shinji stroked Gorou's dick firmly now, alternating between licking and sucking on the nipple, enjoying the way Gorou was losing control.

Switching to the other nipple was difficult, because Gorou didn't want to let him pull back, but he managed it, and the gasp he got in return made it worth the work. Shinji tried to synchronize tugging the incredibly hard dick he held and sucking on a nipple and he was rewarded by feeling Gorou's muscles lock up as he came, spurting all over his stomach and chest. Shinji grinned as he gently gave the nipple a last kiss, making Gorou shiver.

Without opening his eyes, Gorou groped until he found a cloth sitting on the nightstand, which he used to wipe his stomach and Shinji's hand. Shinji settled next to him, smiling at Gorou, who looked relaxed instead of his usual stoic self.

They lay for a while, catching their breath. Shinji knew he should probably leave well enough alone, but he'd never been good at that. Maybe it was a journalist thing.

Shinji rolled over and ran his hand through Gorou's hair, brushing it out of his eyes. "He's only interested in women, isn't he?"

Gorou froze, eyes widening slightly.

Glancing around the room, Shinji patted the bed. "This as close as you can get to him."

"I..."

"It's okay. Really."

Gorou didn't respond.

Smiling sadly, Shinji ran his fingers through Gorou's hair. "I understood as soon as I saw where we were."

"I don't usually...do this." 

"I said it's okay. I don't mind. Maybe I was using you a little bit too." 

"Who?" Gorou asked after a moment.

"Tezuka Miyuki. The fortune teller. Asakura was about to kill me and he pushed me out of the way."

"Ah. Sensei told me about him."

Shinji managed a small laugh. "I don't know if he even liked men. He died before..."

Sighing, Gorou pulled him closer and Shinji gratefully buried his face in Gorou's shoulder. They lay like that for a while.

"I know what it's like. To want someone you can't have," Shinji said eventually.

"Sensei is—" Gorou cut himself off.

Shinji tilted his head back. "Hmm?"

"Nothing."

Shinji wanted to push, because whatever Gorou had been about to say, it obviously was something upsetting. Shinji could feel Gorou's body tensing under his hands and he rubbed his back and softly kissed the other man until he felt him relax again. It would be a shame to waste the relaxation that came with sex so quickly, after all.

"We should finish cooking," Shinji said eventually. "I still want to make this for Yui and her grandmother, after all."

Gorou studied his expression for a long moment and Shinji did his best to show his willingness to move on, well, however Gorou wanted to.

"I'll need to change the sheets first," Gorou said.

Shinji smiled at him, "Yeah."

Grabbing their clothing, they both got dressed, stripping the sheets off and putting on a new set Gorou pulled out of a closet. It wasn't as awkward as it could have been, Shinji decided, so that was good.

After some quick handwashing, they both jogged downstairs back to the kitchen and resumed their earlier activities. Shinji found himself whistling, then laughed when Gorou gave him an amused look. They chopped vegetables, measured spices, and heated the pans, tossing in ingredients as Gorou directed.

The sound of the front door opening made Shinji freeze in place, causing Gorou to smile. "Welcome back, Sensei," he called.

Kitaoka wandered into the kitchen, hands in his pockets, looking vastly amused. "Cooking class. How adorable."

Shinji scowled at him, but for Gorou's sake, didn't try any of his usual insults as Kitaoka sauntered up. He just put his head down and went back to stirring the pan in front of him.

A small sound behind him made Shinji look up, however, and he turned in time to see Kitaoka staring at him, nose twitching, then turning slowly to look at Gorou. Gorou's face was impressively blank up until Kitaoka started to smirk. "Really. Just adorable."

Pivoting on his heel, Kitaoka sauntered back out of the kitchen, still smirking and Shinji watched him go, puzzled. Gorou's face was impressively red when Shinji turned back to look at him. "What the—"

Gorou wetted a towel as Shinji stared, then tilted Shinji's head and started scrubbing under his ear.

"Er, is that..."

"Yes."

Eyes closed, Shinji felt his own face reddening. "Oh."

"Don't let me interfere," Kitaoka called from the other room, sounding amused. "Did you need more time? I could take a walk around the block."

"Sensei!" Gorou actually sounded upset now and Shinji touched his arm, unsure what to do. "Please don't."

Kitaoka didn't say anything; apparently even _he_ wasn't immune to Gorou sounding like that. Shinji could hear Kitaoka open his computer and begin typing.

Gorou turned back to the stove, face once again impassive.

Shinji winced, but followed suit, stirring and following monosyllabic instructions. It seemed to take forever, but the braised daikon and beef dish was finally ready. With precise movements, Gorou divided the finished food in half, storing half for Kitaoka and packing up the other half for Shinji to take with him.

Bowing deeply, Shinji clutched the bag to his chest. "Thank you," he said.

Gorou was silent for a moment. "I'll walk you out," he said finally.

Shinji didn't turn to look at Kitaoka, deeply worried about what the man might say or do if they acknowledged his presence. If it was just him, he wouldn't care, but it might hurt Gorou.

The front door closed behind them and Shinji looked at Gorou, whose face was still unreadable. "Thank you," Shinji said again, fumbling with the bag and unsure how he was supposed to act. "For everything."

Gorou paused. "Is there something else you'd like to cook?" he asked.

Shinji gaped at him. 

"Never mind." Gorou turned toward the house.

Grabbing his arm, Shinji started to babble. "Yes! I mean, if you just mean cooking, there are lots of things you probably know how to do that I don't. But if you mean cooking and other things, or just other things, that would be okay."

Gorou didn't turn back for a long moment. When he did, his small smile was back. "I'm...not sure what I mean."

"That's okay too." Shinji sighed in relief.

Gorou's eyes flicked back to the house. "It's not that I..."

"I know. I'm not expecting..." Shinji flailed, almost dropping his bag. "I know," he said finally. "But it's good to have a friend sometimes."

Gorou smiled. "Yeah."

\--end--


End file.
